Locura
by Nora Felton
Summary: Poco a poco, el cansancio lo envolvió y fue cerrando los ojos, con el último pensamiento de que nunca había estado tan orgulloso de cometer una locura. Mimato.


**Aclaraciones**: Las mismas, que Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

* * *

**Locura**

**

* * *

**

—¿Estamos todos? —preguntó el profesor en cuanto subió al autobús.

—¡Sí! —gritaron algunos alumnos a la vez.

—Muy bien—se giró al conductor que esperaba la señal para arrancar—Rumbo a Saitama.

El hombre asintió y encendió el motor, haciendo que el autobús arrancase y puso rumbo hacia donde le habían indicado, seguido de otro autobús que le seguía detrás. El instituto de Odaiba había organizado, en fechas de vacaciones, una excursión a la pista de esquí de Saitama para los dos últimos cursos. Pasarían siete días y seis noches allí, haciendo excursiones y dando clases de esquí aprovechando que hacía buen tiempo para poder esquiar.

—…Matsura, Suo, Akizuki y ya está. —el profesor guardó la lista tras repasar que estuviesen todos los de su clase—Bien muchachos, creo que no hace falta que os de la charla de que cuando lleguemos allí quiero que os comportéis como Dios manda. Y no miro a nadie en especial—añadió observando de reojo a cierta persona castaña.

—Vaya profesor, me halaga.

Matt, que estaba sentado en el asiento de la otra fila, paralela a la de Tai, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No te estoy haciendo un cumplido Yagami!

Tai rió al ver como una vena pequeñita le asomaba a su profesor por la frente, mientras que Izzy, sentado al lado del chico, sintió pena por el profesor al tener que aguantar las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Sora, querida, confío en que tú lo vigiles bien—expresó el hombre seguro de lo que decía a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás.

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo levemente. Tai giró la cabeza, miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a Sora mientras le guiñaba un ojo provocando que esta se sonrojase.

—No se preocupe profesor—se limitó a contestar la chica.

Mimi, a su lado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta que Sora la había descubierto.

Durante el viaje, algunos alumnos hablaban emocionados sobre qué harían en cuanto llegasen a Saitama, otros escuchaban música mientras miraban el paisaje por la ventanilla del autobús, y otros, como Tai, dormían a pierna suelta.

Mimi miró de reojo hacia el asiento de Matt, donde estaba solo. Podía verle desde la mitad de la cara hacia arriba ya que el asiento le tapaba lo demás. Había apoyado la espalda contra la ventana y había estirado los pies sobre el otro asiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que le dio a pensar que, o bien estaba durmiendo, o bien solo estaba relajado. Tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, no solía tener esa máscara de inexpresividad que ponía cuando estaba despierto.

—¿Qué miras?

—¿Eh? —dio un bote en su asiento y miró a Sora, que la miraba interrogante—Nada, me había quedado mirando un punto fijo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. La castaña suspiró levemente, al ver que no había sido descubierta. Sora conocía sus sentimientos hacia Matt, pero no la presionaba a confesárselos si ella no quería.

"_Es de locos Sora, ¿cómo me va a corresponder?"_

"_¿Y por qué no? Nosotras dos somos las únicas amigas que él tiene"_

"_Tú eres más amiga suya que yo"_

"_Bueno, pero estamos hablando de que tú no quieres ser su amiga…precisamente"_

"_Que no, que seguro no siente nada. ¿No ves cómo se comporta? Digo yo que si yo le gustase algo… se comportaría de diferente manera"_

"_Mimi, es Matt. No esperes que se sonroje o tartamudee cuando te vea. Solo si se lo confiesas podrás saber qué te dice. Prueba a acercarte a él en la excursión"_

—Estoy segura de que a Yolei y a Kari les habría gustado venir—comentó Mimi quitándose sus pensamientos de la cabeza. Sora sonrió y asintió, apoyando el comentario.

—Seguro que si hubiesen venido se habría enamorado de algún monitor de la estación—rió la pelirroja.

—¡Cierto! Los monitores. En las películas siempre hay uno que es guapísimo—comentó Mimi con los ojos ilusionados—A ver si tenemos suerte y nos toca uno guapo, guapo—dijo haciendo que ambas rieran.

* * *

Casi tres horas después, los paisajes empezaron a teñirse de blanco y a la derecha de la carretera se podía ver ya la estación de esquí de Saitama. Cuando el autobús aparcó en uno de los aparcamientos, las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a bajar. Algunos se quedaban admirando el paisaje algunos segundos mientras que otros se encargaban de recoger su equipaje.

Mimi tiró con fuerza, intentando sacar su maleta del montón que había encima de la suya, pero era tan pesada que por mucho que estirase la maleta no se movía del sitio. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a intentarlo, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

—¿Te ayudo?

Matt se había acercado a ella. Había cogido su maleta dispuesto a entrar al hotel de la estación, cuando su mirada se había dirigido involuntariamente a la derecha tras oír una maldición por lo bajo y la había visto batallar con el equipaje. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de haber intentado moverlas y un poco de vaho salía de su boca cada vez que expulsaba aire por ella.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, por tenerlo cerca y por que la hubiese visto intentar sacar su maleta sin éxito.

El rubio no esperó una respuesta y se acercó aún más a ella. Mimi se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio pero aún así le llegó el aroma de Matt de lleno cuando el se puso en su lugar. El chico apartó unas cuantas mochilas y tiró de la de Mimi, haciéndola salir. En cuanto la tuvo en el aire la maleta cayó al suelo provocando que Matt se encorvase.

—¿Qué demonios llevas aquí Mimi? —preguntó Matt al ver cuanto pesaba.

Mimi rió nerviosa.

—Bueno, digamos que tuve más de un dilema con la ropa que me iba a traer.

El rubio alzó una ceja y la miró. Típico de Mimi. Seguro se habría traído el armario entero además de haberse comprado ropa de abrigo.

—Muy bien chicos—alzó la voz el profesor Fujiyama— Nos os separéis y vamos caminando hacia el hotel. Allí sacaré la lista con los grupos que hicisteis para organizaron en las habitaciones. En marcha.

—Toma—Matt le extendió su maleta a Mimi—Yo llevaré la tuya.

—Oh, no hace falta—se excusó ella—yo puedo llevarla. — el chico la miró con una cara de "_Nos has podido sacarla de ahí, menos vas a poder llevarla en peso veinte metros_" y Mimi se sonrojó ante la evidencia de que tenía razón.

El rubio levantó en peso su maleta y ambos pusieron rumbo hacia el hotel.

—Vaya Matt, no sabía que te gustaba tanto el rosa—se burló Tai al verlo llegar con una maleta rosa y decorada con una rana verde colgando—La verdad es que te favorece mucho—le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Izzy, a su lado, se mordió el labio aguantando la risa.

—Cállate imbécil—gruñó él como respuesta. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y Mimi hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Muy bien chicos. A ver, escuchadme atentamente. El grupo de Suzuki, Sato y Kimura, planta 5ª habitación 301. Tanaka, Yoshida y Suo, planta 5ª habitación 302. Takenouchi, Tachikawa y Fujiwara, planta 5ª habitación 303.

Sora cogió la llave que el profesor le entregó. Volvió con Mimi y con Mai, la otra compañera, y entre las dos ayudaron a Mimi con su maleta mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor mientras el profesor seguía repartiendo las llaves. Matt la miró mientras hablaba con Mai de algo gracioso. Segundos después ella giró su rostro, encontrándose con su mirada, y le sonrió antes de entrar en el elevador.

* * *

Cerró los ojos cuando salió del hotel y le dio el sol de cara, cegándola por completo. Iba vestida con un mono de esquí que el hotel les había proporcionado a cada alumno. Había buscado como una loca uno rosa pero lo único que había encontrado parecido a ese color era un lila clarito.

—¡Mimi! Aquí.

Sora, vestida con uno de color rojo, agitaba el brazo llamándola hacia el grupo donde estaban. El profesor Fujiyama los había organizado en grupos de nueve y les había asignado un monitor a cada uno.

—Bueno, buenos días a todos—se presentó el monitor en cuanto vio que todos estaban—Me llamo Michael Washington y seré vuestro monitor durante los próximos días. No sé si algunos sabéis mucho o poco del esquí, así que empezaremos por lo básico y ya veré como vais aprendiendo.

—Qué guapo es—le comentó por lo bajo Mai a Mimi mirando al chico, haciendo que ella asintiese. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Tendría unos veinte años, su pelo era rubio claro y sus ojos de un azul tirando al gris. Por sus rasgos y su acento, Mimi dedujo más o menos que sería americano.

—Ya están todas babeando por él. Ven un extranjero y se revolucionan—comentó Tai. Mientras se colocaban los esquís, un grupito de chicas había rodeado al tal Michael y por las risitas Tai estaba seguro que le estaban preguntando chorradas y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con el esquí.

Michael los colocó a todos en una fila horizontal, dejando un metro de distancia entre ambos. Él se puso delante de ellos, y les fue explicando poco a poco cómo colocar las rodillas, hasta que punto debían flexionarlas y cómo debían girar la cadera para girar cuando fuesen bajando por la pendiente.

—A ver—se detuvo delante de Sora. La pelirroja se incorporó. —Sora ¿no? —la chica asintió sonriendo—Tienes que girar un poco el cuerpo cuando gires la cadera. Espera—se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus manos en la cadera de la chica, girándola un poco más de cómo lo había hecho la pelirroja—Así, ¿ves?

—¡Eh, rubiales! Sin tocar que te veo.

Algunos alumnos rieron y Sora se sonrojó furiosamente de la vergüenza al escuchar a Tai.

—Tranquilo fiera—lo tranquilizó Michael sonriendo—Tienes un novio muy celoso—le dijo a Sora.

—Y muy idiota también—gruñó ella mirándolo de mala manera.

—Michael ¿puedes venir un momento? —preguntó otra chica, Kazumi, en un tono meloso.

—Voy.

Después de practicar unas veces más el rubio los puso en fila india y uno a uno fuero deslizándose poco a poco por una pequeña pendiente.

—Bien—dijo conforme iban bajando—Muy bien.

Fue el turno de Mimi. La castaña iba a impulsarse para bajar pero Kazumi en ese instante la empujó, haciendo que la chica bajase perdiendo el equilibrio. Mimi cerró los ojos al sentir como se precipitaba al suelo cuando unos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo de que se comiese la nieve de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó cómo le susurraban.

Alzó el rostro, sonrojado por la vergüenza, encontrándose con Michael a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Eh, sí, sí. He perdido el equilibrio. —se excusó torpemente.

Michael alzó la mirada hacia Kazumi, la cual giró el rostro, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Qué caballeroso es nuestro monitor ¿no te parece?—le dijo Tai a Matt en tono de burla. Pero este no contestó, estuvo observando fijamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las manos del monitor; desde que se habían puesto en la cintura de Mimi hasta que, poco a poco, las había ido retirando.

El castaño le miró y frunció el ceño. Miró en su dirección y sonrió pícaramente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…—comentó casualmente.

Matt lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Vaya, vaya y vaya—siguió diciendo Tai.

Un tic afloró en el ojo derecho de Matt.

—Como vuelvas a decir vaya te comes mis esquís.

Tai le sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la fila.

* * *

El rubio se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala de estar que el hotel disponía. El fuego estaba encendido, dándole una temperatura ideal a la sala. Sería entrada la tarde y notaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo engarrotados, doloridos de algunas caídas que había tenido y de algunas bolas que Tai le había lanzado, ganándose un buen pelotazo de nieve en la cara. Estuvo mirando el crepitar del fuego, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que fueron formando tamaño y forma, hasta mostrarle un rostro delicado, con una sonrisa y unos ojos caramelo. Matt frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en Mimi, y menos en la estúpida clase que el estúpido tío ese les había dado. Después del casi accidente de la castaña, cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado él le comentaba algo, haciéndola sonreír o haciendo que ella le respondiese. Una sensación de malestar se le acumulaba en el estómago cada vez que los veía, provocándole, a veces, hasta una angustia increíble.

—Matt.

"_Genial_" se dijo para sus adentros. "_Justo ahora que no quiero pensar en ella_"

Mimi había pasado por ahí y se había detenido al verle.

—Te estaba buscando, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Me apetecía estar sin nadie.

—Oh. —Mimi se sonrojó, avergonzada de haberle roto el momento de intimidad. —Si quieres me voy y…

—No, da igual—la miró—Me has dicho que me estabas buscando, ¿estabas con los demás?

Mimi sonrió y avanzó más hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

—Hemos estado tomando chocolate caliente con galletas. Te he guardado unas cuantas porque entre Tai y Yusuke no paraban de comérselas y al final no iban a quedar—rió ella mostrándole unas envueltas en una servilleta.

Matt alargó la mano, cogiendo una y llevándosela a la boca.

—¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? —le preguntó ella.

—Bien, supongo. Aunque estoy cansado.

—Es normal—dijo ella jugueteando con el borde de la servilleta— Michael dice que con más práctica nos cansaremos menos y que el primer día es normal que sintamos agujetas y cosas así.

—¿Michael?

—Sí, el monitor.

—Sé quien es—_como para no saberlo_—Pues si que tenéis confianza si puedes llamarlo por su nombre.

Mimi se sonrojó.

—Bu-Bueno, él me ha dicho que podía llamarlo así—dijo ella. Matt cogió otra galleta y se la llevo a la boca para tenerla llena y así no decir ninguna barbaridad. Pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra—¿Es que no te cae bien?

—Es un idiota.

—¡Matt! —le reprendió Mimi.

—¿Qué? Me has hecho una pregunta y yo te he contestado.

—Sí pero no esperaba esa contestación. Dices eso por que no lo conoces.

"_Hmp, n__i quiero conocerlo_"

—Tú tampoco le conoces, solo os tiene encandiladas a todas porque es un guaperas.

Mimi levantó una ceja.

—Qué tonterías dices, no es por eso.

Matt la miró y ella le mantuvo la mirada. Fue en ese momento en el que Matt se dio cuenta de una leve mancha de chocolate que cubría la comisura izquierda de su labio. Mimi empezó a sonrojarse, al ver la mirada del rubio puesta fijamente en su boca. ¿Por qué miraba ahí?

—Tienes algo…—dijo señalándole el labio.

La castaña se llevó la mano rápidamente hacia la comisura equivocada, pasándose la mano, limpiándose el lado que creía que tenía manchado y miró a Matt. Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad increíble, cuando él alzó una mano y la fue acercando a sus labios. Apoyó sus dedos bajo su mandíbula y con el pulgar, lentamente, frotó el lugar manchado hasta limpiarlo completamente. Sintió el aliento de Mimi acariciarle el dedo, ya que en algún momento ella había entreabierto la boca levemente.

El rubio subió la mirada, mirándola a los ojos. El fuego le daba a Mimi de lleno en la cara, haciendo que el color de sus ojos pareciese caramelo derretido. Se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente, sin atrever a decir nada por miedo a romper ese momento especial que habían creado sin darse cuenta. El corazón de Mimi en ese momento ya estaba a punto de explotar si continuaba latiendo de esa manera, y la mano en su rostro no ayudaba a que se relajara. Sin embargo, sentía una calidez tan grande ante el contacto de la mano de Matt en su rostro que tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le entraron de acomodar su mejilla en ella.

Como si él le hubiese leído la mente, sus dedos ascendieron hasta posarse en su mejilla y se movieron sobre ella, acariciándola. Mimi en ese momento no fue consciente de sus actos, ni de cómo su rostro empezó a moverse hacia el de Matt, ni cómo el del rubio hacia lo mismo y avanzaba hacia el de ella. Sintió el aliento de Matt acariciándole el labio inferior, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Matt!

Como si alguien hubiese cortado con una tijera un hilo, ambos se separaron bruscamente, mirándose a los ojos confundidos por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. En ese momento Tai hacía acto de presencia, mirando hacia los lados hasta que vio a sus dos amigos ahí.

—Oh, ahí estáis. Escuchad, como tenemos la tarde libre hemos pensando en salir a dar una vuelta—observó a sus dos amigos, los cuales se mantenían callados y miraban en distintas direcciones. —¿Qué me decís?

—Eh…—comenzó Matt.

—Yo estoy cansada. Dile a Sora que me subo a la habitación a descansar—dijo Mimi rápidamente mientras dejaba la servilleta con las galletas en una mesita que había en el centro y se levantaba—Buenas noches—dijo saliendo de allí.

Tai la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Luego miró a Matt.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vienes?

El rubio asintió mientras levantaba. Un poco de aire frío le haría bien para espabilarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mimi bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor con aire ausente. No había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Se había hecho la dormida cuando había oído entrar a Sora y Mai a la habitación porque no tenía ganas de que su amiga le hiciese un interrogatorio al ver que no había ido con ella y los demás. Y ahora había puesto la alarma cinco minutos antes para así bajar la primera de las tres, aunque sabía que de hoy no se libraba de las preguntas de su amiga.

En la entrada del hotel no había mucho movimiento. Algunos grupos de excursión como el suyo salían por la puerta, otros hablaban tranquilamente sentados en unos sillones y poco más.

—¿Izzy?

El pelirrojo, sentado en una de las mesas apartadas en un rincón, levantó la vista de su portátil y miró a su amiga.

—Buenos días Mimi.

—Buenos días—tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo—¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—Más o menos. Como estoy acostumbrado a madrugar ya el cuerpo se acostumbra.

Mimi sonrió levemente.

—Ayer no viniste a dar una vuelta—le dijo Izzy mirándola de reojo sin dejar de teclear.

—Sí, bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

—Vaya, si debe de ser grande lo que te pase—bromeó él. —Aunque es normal que estuvieses cansada, ayer fue un día duro. Matt también se retiró pronto—comentó inocentemente sin saber lo que se removió dentro de Mimi.

—¿Matt?

—Sí, estuvo más callado de lo normal durante todo el trayecto. Hasta que dijo que se volvía porque también quería dormir.

La castaña bajó la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Aún no sabía en qué momento habían estado a punto de…besarse con él. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Hacía nada estaban hablando del día que habían pasado y después estaban a punto de besarse. Ella siempre había intentado controlar sus sentimientos cada vez que él estaba cerca, pero ayer los sentimientos la controlaron a ella y no pudo hacer nada por pararlos. Creía que podía domar sus sentimientos por Matt, guardarlos en el lugar más lejano y oscuro de su mente, pero desde ayer lo único que había conseguido era sentirlos con más fuerza.

Quince minutos después todos se encontraban desayunando en uno de los comedores.

—No sé como puede comer tanto—comentó Izzy viendo como Tai llenaba otro plato esta vez de bollería. Delante de él tenía un vaso de zumo de naranja, dos ensaimadas y una tostada con mantequilla de melocotón—Me está entrando angustia solo de imaginar que se vaya a meter todo eso en el cuerpo.

—Parece un niño en una tienda de chucherías—dijo Sora mirando como Tai sonreía al descubrir la sección del chocolate.

Mimi rió levemente ante la comparación. En ese momento vio a Matt, parado en la cafetera, esperando a que le saliese el café.

—Voy a por un sobre de azúcar.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él. No pensaba dejar de hablarle por lo que casi pasó la noche anterior. Quizá sería mejor hacer como si nada raro hubiese pasado y todo estaría bien, aunque eso en el fondo la destrozase.

—Buenos días—saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Buenos días—le contestó mirándola solo por una décima de segundo y luego posando su vista en su café.

Mimi se mordió la lengua, intentando sacarle algo de conversación.

—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando quería Matt podía ser menos expresivo y comunicativo que una piedra.

—¿Hoy te apetece más ir a esquiar?

—Quizás si nos cambiasen de monitor me motivase más—esa vez le pareció ver como una leve sonrisa ladeada se formaba en el rostro de Matt.

El chico alargó la mano, cogiendo la taza de café y Mimi extendió su mano hacia el cuenco donde estaban los sobres de azúcar, al fin y al cabo había ido también a por uno, pero su mano chocó con la de Matt cuando se cruzó con la suya. Sus dedos hicieron contacto, pero ninguno dio el paso para deshacerlo. Volvieron a mirarse pero esa vez duró menos ya que fue Matt quien rompió el contacto, primero con su mirada y luego con su mano. Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que había tocado la de Mimi, sintiendo como le hormigueaba.

* * *

—Mimi vamos, llegaremos tarde—repitió Sora mirando hacia fuera.

—Sora es que no las encuentro—habían subido a su habitación porque Mimi se había olvidad de bajarse las gafas para esquiar. La castaña se incorporó y miró el desastre que había formado para nada porque seguía sin encontrarlas.

—Le pediremos al monitor que te deje unas—le dijo Mai que estaba al lado de Sora.

—No, quiero las mías. Id yendo vosotras, enseguida os alcanzaré.

Sora miró a Mai y asintió.

—No tardes.

Mimi asintió sin mirarlas, mientras levantaba un par de camisetas por si las gafas se encontraban allí. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, logró encontrar las gafas, que se habían caído por el hueco de la cama. Pegó un salto bajando de la cama y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros. Cuando salió fuera, cogió sus esquís, que eran los únicos que había ya que todos los demás habían cogido los suyos. Buscó con la mirada por si reconocía a alguien, pero ninguno pertenecía a su grupo. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos, hasta que divisó a Kazumi, una chica de su grupo que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella.

—Kazumi.

La peliazul alzó la mirada e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero Mimi no se dio cuenta.

—Tachikawa—dijo ella. Se había puesto contentísima al ver que no aparecía esa mañana. Esa mosquita muerta había logrado hacer muy buenas migas con Michael, la muy espabilada. Por eso, cuando había visto que no aparecía por ningún lado había sonreído divertida, ya que ahora tendría todo el día para disfrutar de Michael.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

La chica se quedó observándola durante unos minutos. Hasta que alzó el brazo y apuntó hacia una pista.

—Están allí. Si te das prisa, quizás los alcances.

Mimi miró hacia la dirección en la que señalaba. Después miró hacia la chica y le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias.

—De nada—le contestó mientras la veía caminar hacía la pista. Soltó una risotada—Estúpida—susurró, y luego se dio la vuelta.

* * *

—Muy bien, así es—dijo Michael viendo como poco a poco los chicos iban cogiéndole el tranquillo.

Sora frenó en secó, girando el cuerpo. Miró por dónde habían venido minutos antes, pero no vio rastro de Mimi. Ya había pasado más de quince minutos y su amiga no aparecía.

—Sora.

Matt se acercó a ella.

—¿Y Mimi?

—No ha venido aún. Se había quedado atrás porque no encontraba sus gafas, pero aún no aparece.

En ese momento un soplo fuerte de aire les hizo a todos cubrirse y cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Michael miró al cielo, viendo como a lo lejos, un nubarrón negro se aproximaba a ellos. Ayer lo había visto en la previsión del tiempo pero no esperaba que la tormenta llegase con tanta rapidez.

—Chicos, recoged todo. Se acerca una buena tormenta así que será mejor que volvamos.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, fueron dejando los esquís uno a uno, apoyados en su respectivo sitio. Sora apoyó los suyos y ahogó un grito de exclamación, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa Sora? —Tai se había acercado a ella.

—Los esquís de Mimi… no están—musitó. Miró a Tai y su vista se desvió hacia Matt, que los había escuchado.

El corazón del rubio se encogió dentro de su pecho. Respiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse y no pensar en cosas absurdas que pudiesen haberle pasado. Giró su rostro buscando con la mirada por si veía a alguna persona vestida con un mono de color lila.

—Chicos, entrad dentro—Michael se acercó. Solo quedaban ellos por entrar.

—Profesor, falta una compañera—le dijo Sora angustiada. —Y no está dentro del hotel porque sus esquís tampoco están.

Michael comprobó lo que la chica decía. En efecto, había un hueco libre. Miró hacia las pistas viendo como la nube ya casi los iba a alcanzar.

—No os preocupéis, entrad dentro que iremos a buscarla.

—¡Sora! ¡Sora!

Mai salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, con una mueca de terror en su rostro.

—Es Mimi…escuché…Kazumi…pista…—balbuceaba.

—Mai respira—pidió Sora.

—Escuché a Kazumi hablar—cogió aire la chica—dijo que había engañado a Mimi, que la había mandado a otra pista distinta.

—¿A qué pista? —le preguntó Michael.

Mai desvió la vista y señaló con el dedo una.

—Esa. Es de nivel cinco, la de mayor nivel. Mimi apenas es una principiante y no sabrá apañárselas para completarla.

—No…—musitó Sora. —…hay que ir a buscarla—le pidió al monitor—Puede que se haya caído o… se pierda.

Michael maldijo entre dientes.

—Quedaos aquí y esperad que llame a la patrulla de vigilancia—sacó su móvil del bolsillo —Aquí Washington, necesito cuatro vigilantes. Sí, una alumna del instituto de Odaiba está en la pista de nivel cinco y aún no regresa. —se apartó el móvil de la oreja—Entrad dentro—se dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente dentro del hotel.

—La tormenta está a punto de…¡Matt! —gritó Tai al verle echar a correr.

Avanzó rápidamente y cogió a su amigo del brazo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Voy a buscarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? No puedes adentrarte tú solo ahí.

—No pienso dejarla sola—contestó Matt mirándolo a los ojos. Tai abrió los suyos levemente, viendo en la mirada de su amigo que nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Poco a poco fue soltando su agarre y Matt emprendió de nuevo la carrera.

—¡Matt! —gritó esta vez Sora.

Pero Matt no escuchó nada. Corrió rápidamente y subió a una de las motos de nieve que estaban aparcadas colocándose las gafas correctamente. La última vez que subió a una fue cuando viajó de pequeño con sus padres y TK a la nieve, pero tampoco sería muy distinto de ahora. Aceleró y condujo el vehículo hacia la pista que Mai les había indicado, pidiendo para sus adentros que Mimi estuviese bien y que no le hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Mimi chilló al ver que perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo golpeándose el lado derecho de la cadera. Dio gracias a la nieve que amortiguó el golpe, pero aún así le dolió. Su esquí izquierdo se había soltado y quebrado por atrás ante la caída, había salido disparado hacia una de las rocas. La castaña apretó la mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Llevaba chillando desde que había sido consciente que se había perdido. Había intentado bajar la pendiente pero era demasiado complicada y ella no tenía la suficiente experiencia en eso como para hacerlo. Aun así lo había intentado, pero ahora su esquí izquierdo se había roto así que solo le quedaba bajarlo a pié. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que el viento había empezado a soplar con fuerza y unos cuantos copos se habían dejado caer. Mimi miró al cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo aún más y sollozó. Las lágrimas pronto empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, congelándolas aún más, aunque no le importase. Estaba cansada, sus pies no podían más y sentía que de un momento a otro las rodillas iban a fallarle. No tenía que haberse aventurado ella sola a ir por aquí, si no se hubiese retrasado esto no habría pasado.

Bajó de un salto una pequeña pendiente pero sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo apoyando las manos. Le escoció en ese momento un lado de la cara que al tocarse se dio cuenta que se había hecho un leve rasguño con alguna rama al caer. Los esquís cayeron a su lado, pero Mimi escondió el rostro y lloró aún más. Iba a morir congelada si no encontraba algo donde refugiarse, pero los copos de nieve caían con más fuerza y el viento le dificultaba la vista. Se limpió con la manga las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Estarían buscándola?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y otro sollozó salió de su garganta. Intentó levantarse pero las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas. Agachó el cuerpo, hasta tocar con el pecho sus piernas. No quería morir congelada, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y vivir. Los rostros de sus amigos fueron apareciendo uno a uno en su mente, todos les sonreían y la llamaban para que fuese con ellos, hasta que un rostro en particular se quedó ahí sin ni siquiera moverse.

—Matt…—susurró.

¿Estaría Matt preocupado por ella?

"_Mimi_"

Mimi tembló al escuchar su voz.

—Matt…ayúdame…—sollozó.

"_Mimi, Mimi"_

—…por favor…

—¡Mimi!

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe. ¿Lo había imaginado o acababa de escuchar a Matt?

—¡Mimi!

Alzó el rostro, buscando con la mirada al rubio. No, no era su imaginación. Se alzó con dificultad, con las rodillas temblándole del cansancio.

—¡Matt! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca para que se le escuchase más.

Logró escuchar a la lejanía un motor acercándose a ella, hasta que unos focos la cegaron por un segundo. Distinguió una figura montada en la moto de nieve hasta que pudo comprobar quién era cuando esta se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—Matt—dijo ahogadamente, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Avanzó los pocos pasos que le quedaban y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y rompiendo de nuevo a llorar, esta vez de alegría.

Matt cerró los ojos con fuerza y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Mimi escondió su rostro es su pecho y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. El rubio frotó su espalda con suavidad al sentir como temblaba levemente.

—Ya está…—murmuró él, más convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien que a ella. La separó con cuidado y le puso las manos a ambos lados de su mejilla—…¿Estás bien? —ella asintió. Acarició levemente el arañazo que tenía en su mejilla izquierda. —Venga, volvamos.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la pegó a él mientras caminaban de regreso al vehículo. La ayudó a subir y él subió después. Intentó arrancar la moto pero el motor parecía no funcionar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella al ver que no se movían.

—El motor se ha congelado creo. Tenía que haberlo dejado en marcha.

Mimi se mordió el labio.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Matt maldijo por lo bajo, se bajó de la moto y empezó a inspeccionarla. Abrió un compartimento de un lateral de la moto y sacó una pequeña pistola. Puso un cartucho dentro y apuntó al cielo. Un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia arriba y explotó, formando un círculo mediano. Matt cogió otro cartucho, el último, y lo volvió a cargar.

—Ven.

Caminaron un poco hasta poder resguardarse tras una gran roca que les tapaba del frío aunque fuese un poco. Mimi apoyó su espalda en la roca y encogió sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma para entrar en calor. Matt se sentó a su lado y dejó la pistola en el otro. Se frotó las manos y rezó para que alguien hubiese visto la señal a pesar de la tormenta. Notó de reojo como Mimi no paraba de temblar. Él aún estaba caliente porque no había pasado tanto tiempo como ella en la nieve, pero ella debería de estar helada. Sus labios tenían un color morado que estaba empezando a preocuparle.

Mimi lo miró extrañada al ver como se empezaba a quitar el chaquetón.

—Matt ¿qué…?

Pero el chico la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta recostarla sobre su pecho, con sus rodillas la acercó un poco más y cogió el chaquetón, cubriéndolos a ambos.

—Estas temblando—le dijo él. Mimi tembló de nuevo y escondió su rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro. Puso las manos entre sus piernas unidas intentando darles calor. Seguía teniendo frío pero aspirando el olor corporal de Matt la relajaba y la hacía olvidarse poco a poco de la temperatura. Matt respiró hondamente, intentando para los temblores a causa del frío. El chaquetón cubría completamente a Mimi pero a él no lograba abrigarlo entero. Su espalda solo estaba abrigada por las dos camisetas y la sudadera azul que llevaba y aún así sentía el frío recorrerle por completo.

—¿Crees…crees que nos encontraran? —le susurró ella al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, acomodándose mejor.

—Claro que si. Has revolucionado todo el hotel y todos te están buscando.

Mimi sonrió levemente y tembló.

—No tuve que venir aquí yo sola.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que esta pista era una de las más difíciles?

—Kazumi me dijo que…

—¿Y tú desde cuando confías en Kazumi? —le reprochó suavemente. Sentía una inmensa rabia ahora que nombraba a esa…persona. Si no fuese porque Mimi se había perdido habría entrado corriendo al hotel y le habría dejado las cosas claras a esa chica. Mimi no se daba cuenta, a veces era demasiado inocente en ese aspecto y se creía que todo el mundo era tan bueno como ella.

Bajó el rostro al ver que Mimi no contestaba. La chica había cerrado los ojos y seguía temblando. Con sus manos la abrazó aún más y empezó a frotar sus brazos y espalda, intentando entrar en calor. La castaña lo agradeció mentalmente, suspiró intentando no pensar en el frío hasta que poco a poco sintió el cuerpo un poco más cálido.

Estuvieron callados durante un buen rato y así guardar energías, hasta que Mimi rompió el silencio.

—Oye Matt…—le llamó. Notó como el agarre que tenían sus brazos sobre su cintura se había debilitado. Alzó el rostro, extrañada de que él no contestase. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verle con la cabeza agachada levemente y más pálido de lo normal. —¿Matt? —se removió un poco y llevó sus manos al rostro del chico. Gimió asustada al notar la baja temperatura que tenía—Matt, despierta—dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su rostro pero el chico no respondía, sus labios tenían un preocupante color morado. Mimi se dio cuenta de que no estaba abrigado completamente, se había quitado el chaquetón para poder abrigarla a ella pero él no se había preocupado por resguardarse de la nieve. —No, no, no, Matt, por favor, abre los ojos—sintió de nuevo como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente, pensando en la posibilidad de que no despertase.

Se separó de él completamente y lo cubrió con el chaquetón. Cogió con rapidez la pistola que había a su lado y se levantó tambaleándose. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como el frío le daba de lleno en el cuerpo, como miles de agujas clavándose en su piel. Apuntó al cielo y disparó de nuevo la última bengala que quedaba. Tiró la pistola a lo lejos y volvió hacia donde estaba Matt.

—Matt, Matt—lo llamó moviéndolo para que despertase. Sollozó de nuevo y hundió el rostro en su pecho—por favor, no me puedes hacer esto—pidió mientras le colocaba el chaquetón y empezaba a frotar varias veces sin parar para que entrase en calor. Se sentía cansada y moviendo sus manos solo lograba perder más energías, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Matt había cuidado de ella y ahora era su turno. Gateó entre la nieve hasta apoyarse contra la roca, cogió con fuerza a Matt por los hombros y puso medio cuerpo encima del suyo abrazándolo. Sopló entre sus manos y las puso en las mejillas del chico, intentando darle calor, pero lloró aún más al ver que por mucho que hacía él no despertaba —Matt, despierta—pidió en un susurro entre lágrimas—Matt...

Ya no podía más, si iban a morir por lo menos habían intentado sobrevivir y pedir ayuda. Mimi cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus párpados le pesaban más de lo normal, abrazó a Matt hasta que poco a poco todo fue volviéndose oscuro.

* * *

Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, poco a poco. Todo lo que veía era borroso así que volvió a cerrar los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos. Lentamente las imágenes empezaron a volverse nítidas y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una habitación. Intentó mover su brazo pero lo sentía pesado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, como si un camión hubiese pasado por encima de él unas cuantas veces.

—Por fin has despertado.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Sora le sonreía sentada en una silla.

—¿Sora? —reconoció con la voz ronca— ¿Qué ha…?

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Matt cerró los ojos, suspirando. Las imágenes empezaron a mostrarse en su mente. La desaparición de Mimi, cuando él había ido en su busca, recordaba haberla abrigado con su chaquetón pero a partir de ahí no recordaba nada con claridad.

—¿Y Mimi?

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama.

—Os encontraron a ella y a ti poco después de que tú te marcharas. La tormenta ocasionó una pequeña avalancha y no pudieron avanzar durante unos minutos. Estuviste a punto de entrar en un estado de hipotermia. Fue una locura lo que hiciste, Matt—le dijo, pero no con tono de reproche sino de preocupación.

—¿Y ella? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Matt en un susurro dándole igual los riesgos que había corrido.

—Bien—le tranquilizó Sora—A pesar de estar más tiempo en la nieve el cuerpo de Mimi tenía más temperatura que el tuyo.

Matt asintió y cerró los ojos. Notaba todo el cuerpo engarrotado. Solo esperaba no coger ningún resfriado posteriormente.

—Matt.

—¿Hmp?

—La quieres ¿verdad?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente y miraron a su amiga. Sora le sonrió.

—Solo te he visto esa mirada cuando viajamos al mundo Digital, y TK estaba en peligro. Esa mirada que pones cuando estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de salvar a esa persona importante para ti.

Matt desvió la mirada. Parecía que Sora le estuviese leyendo la mente y se sentía vulnerable. Sora era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Pero aún se le hacía extraño hablar con alguien de sus sentimientos.

—No hace falta que digas nada—le sonrió la pelirroja al ver como el rubio estaba un poco incómodo.

Matt sonrió levemente. Ya no tenía caso el negarlo, al menos delante de ella.

—Oye, Sora…

_Toc, toc_

—¿Se puede?

Ambos jóvenes giraron sus rostros hacia la puerta. Mimi se había asomado por ella y los miraba, debatiéndose si entrar o no.

—Claro, yo ya me iba—le dijo Sora. Miró a Matt y le sonrió despidiéndose. Caminó hacia la entrada y salió por la puerta tras sonreírle también a su amiga.

Mimi se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, hasta que, cogiendo aire, caminó hasta donde estaba Matt, sentándose también en el borde de la cama.

—Hola—dijo en un murmullo.

—Hola—le dijo él observándola. —¿Qué haces levantada? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—He dormido ya mucho. Además, me han dado permiso porque quería saber cómo estabas—habló con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Solo me duele el cuerpo, es normal supongo—dijo incorporándose y haciendo una mueca al sentir la espalda adolorida.

Mimi le miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista.

—Gracias.

Matt, que en ese momento estaba mirando la sábana con la que estaba tapado por la cintura, alzó la vista.

—No fue nada—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no? Casi mueres congelado. No vuelvas a jugarte tu salud por mi—le regañó ella frunciendo el ceño. —¿Tú sabes el susto que me diste? Fue una locura.

El rubio bufó internamente. Genial, ahora incluso le echaría la bronca.

—Si te hubiese llegado a pasar algo…

Matt la miró, su corazón en ese momento se detuvo en seco, para luego empezar a latir con rapidez. Ella había agachado su rostro y había hablado en un susurro. La castaña alzó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban.

—...no abría podido soportarlo...

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra hasta que el rubio alzó una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla dañada. Solo le había quedado una línea rosa que cortaba de lado su mejilla. La acarició suavemente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue consciente, minutos después, de que su mano llevaba mucho tiempo sobre su mejilla, así que fue retirándola, pero le sorprendió al sentir como la mano de Mimi se lo impedía y la retenía contra su mejilla.

Siendo controlada de nuevo por sus sentimientos, se acercó al rostro de Matt y lo besó. Fue solo un contacto de labios, sin movimiento. Se separó un poco de él, sintiendo como el corazón dentro de nada se le saldría por la boca. Matt la miraba a los ojos, manteniéndole la mirada. Ella tampoco la bajó, no ahora. Había dado un gran paso y no iba a avergonzarse, ya era hora de afrontar las cosas, en este caso, sus sentimientos.

—Matt—susurró ella—yo…

Pero él la silenció besándola de nuevo. Esta vez movió sus labios sobre los de ella, no la sujetó impidiéndole separase; ella era libre de cortar el beso cuando quisiese. Sin embargo, las manos de la castaña se aferraron con fuerza a su camiseta y ella misma se acercó aún más a él para profundizar el beso. Matt adentró su lengua en su boca, buscando la de la chica y así acariciarla hasta el cansancio. Se separó un poco de ella, provocando un suspiro por parte de la castaña, aspiró el aire perdido y cogió fuerzas para volver a besarla. Esta vez su brazo se deslizó sobre su pequeña cintura y la acercó a él, ella abrió la palma de sus manos y deslizó una hacia dónde estaba el corazón de Matt, comprobando que latía casi a la misma velocidad que el suyo. Después, subieron hasta su nuca donde sus dedos se entretuvieron acariciando el cabello del rubio.

Tras unos minutos, que a ambos le parecieron horas, deshicieron el beso con calma y lentitud. Matt mordió con suavidad su labio inferior. Mimi soltó el aire por la boca y apoyó la frente contra la del rubio. Intentó tranquilizarse y poner toda su cabeza en orden, pero le era casi imposible y solo atinaba a sonreír como una tonta. Alzó la mirada, mirando a Matt.

—Te dejaré descansar—le dijo suavemente ella. El chico asintió conforme. Mimi le sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y se levantó de la cama. Antes de salir por la puerta, volvió su vista hacia él y le volvió a sonreír. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Matt se dejó caer sobre la almohada y miró por la ventana.

Poco a poco, el cansancio lo envolvió y fue cerrando los ojos, con el último pensamiento de que nunca había estado tan orgulloso de cometer una locura.

**FIN**

_Bueeeeno, Roww, perdona por haberlo subido un día después de tu cumple T.T pero es que no me gustaba como me estaba quedando xD y no quería subirlo así con prisas y tal. Ya te felicité por Twitter, pero lo hago por aquí también, aunque sea con retraso. MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES! :) Espero que te guste este OS ^^_

_Si os ha gustado hacédmelo saber, y sino…bah, pues también xD_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


End file.
